Ice Pack
by YJtheG
Summary: Zatanna isn’t a great fighter, nor is she great at patching herself up. That’s where a certain Boy Wonder comes into play. Robtanna/Chalant/Birdspell/DickxZatanna/RobinxZatanna


Zatanna Zatara is great at many things; Magic (of course), writing, learning new things, flirting with a certain boy wonder, and many other things. What she wasn't, was a very good hand to hand fighter. Being a relatively new member to the team and with the least amount of experience, Canary made an obvious effort to at least attempt to get her up to speed, which was evidently failing. She felt a little better knowing that the rest of the team had to suffer through the training as well, as they were used to help her. After a long warm shower and putting on comfy clothes, she made her way to the kitchen to get some ice to nurse a small but agonizing bruise around the middle of her arm, courtesy of none other than her friend, the blonde archer. She giggled thinking about how many times Artemis has apologized since then. She grabbed the ice pack and placed it on her arm causing her to shudder. Just then, a certain bird she's taken a liking to walked in, noticing her pain.

"Tough day huh?" Robin asked. He really liked her, and especially hated seeing her slight shudders of pain. He wanted to help, in any way possible.

"Tell me about it. By the way, do the bruises get any easier to handle with time?" the young magician asked. Being the most seasoned hero on the team, she figured the boy might have some knowledge about this type of stuff. Plus, she wouldn't exactly mind extending their conversation.

"Well it all depends on the injury. The pain never goes away, you just learn to tolerate it a little better" he said while taking the seat next to her. "Let me see it."

She removed the ice pack, allowing Robin to see. He slightly ran his fingers over it, causing her to shudder, both from the pain and from his warm, comforting touch.

"You alright Zee?" the young teen questioned.

"I'm fine, it's just really sensitive right now." she answered, trying to fight the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Here, let me fix it." He proceeded to grab the ice pack and wrap it in paper towels, while grabbing some gauze to hold it steady onto her. He didn't mind helping her or being this close to her, at all. In fact, he enjoyed it. Her sweet scent filled her nose, and at this moment he wanted nothing more to hold her. But beside from his hormonal thoughts, it was the least he could do for hurt friend.

"Thanks Rob, for everything." the magician replied to his help. She shot him a smile, indicating that she was already feeling better. They had this way of communicating with eachother without saying a word. Even M'gann would be envious of this ability. That's why when a smirk crept up on Robin's face, she knew exactly what was coming next, and she was 100% up for it.

"You sure you don't need me to kiss it better?" he asked with a devilish grin. The truth is he enjoyed flirting with Zatanna more than just about anything. Her reciprocation made it all the more fun.

"Actually, my lips are feeling a little weird. Think you could work some of your magic on them?" she responded, half joking, half hoping he would actually kiss her. When he leaned in close to her, she was almost taken a back, but also very ready. Just then, he began to speak.

"Aren't you the one that does magic?" he whispered with a grin. He loved teasing her almost as much as flirting with her. He lived to see her adorable blushes. As much as he wanted to do it, and god knows he did, he restrained himself. All his years working under the world's greatest detective and he still couldn't figure out if she liked him or not.

"Tease," she replied after a scoff, "ekam niboR ssik em" Zatanna chanted. Almost immediately the boy wonder crashed his lips against hers, causing them to promptly become engaged in a deep passionate kiss. They were both enjoying themselves thoroughly. All until a scarlet speedster came in to obtain a couple thousands of calories worth of food. "potS" she whispered trying to hide the fact that they were kissing.

"Hey Tanna, her Rob. What you guys doing in here?" the young speedster inquired. He already knew of course, as Zatanna isn't exactly stealthy with her spells, but he played dumb, not wanting to cramp his best friend's style.

"Hey Wally, nothing much. Bird brains was just helping me with my bruise." the girl replied.

"Yeah seems like Zee REALLY appreciated my help, if you know what I mean." the ninja said to his best friend with a wink, proceeded by an elbow in the side delivered by Zatanna. I guess she was getting better.

"Oh ok, see you two lovebirds later!" he said speeding away before the two could react to what he said.

"So Zee, forcing boys to kiss you now huh? I'm truly hurt." he jokingly said, while dramatically laying his head on her.

"Oh please boy wonder, we both know you loved every. minute. of. it." she said in a seductive whisper in her ear. All she heard was a chuckle, before getting pulled into another kiss.

Boy was she glad she got that bruise.


End file.
